runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Runiverse
Runiverse is the term given to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki's largest continuity, and falls under the Sci-fi Fantasy genre. If a series or article does not exist within the same universe as the listed articles/roleplays/serials then it should not be added. Runiverse Stories and Events If you have created a fan fiction that occurs within the Runiverse, add it here with some brief info on it in order to inform others of the basic continuity that runs throughout it to avoid any timelines being damaged or drastically rewritten. All roleplays Any roleplays on the wiki tends to be linked to a previous one, and a continuity has arisen amongst it. Any character killed off does not return in another and most events are referenced. Characters from other roleplays also reappear throughout others and follow their own storylines that may continue into other stories. Rise of Angeror This trilogy features the attacks of Angeror and his minions, and his rise to power and eventual death. Voyages One journey across Gielinor has occurred in Voyage to the Edge of the World, and another is set to occur. Any locations within the Runiverse must fit in with the continuity and locations portrayed throughout the roleplay. Time Fractures Occurs after Revenge of the Alone Ones. It follows the effects of Angeror's curse and the anomalies in time and space it brings. Drauss and Cratus are working for the GDG and the Wise Old Man remains in a coma from Death by Dragon to Paradox Ultima. Two Worlds Two Worlds is a spin-off from Time Fractures, set after it. Currently in writing. In one episode of Season One, a Deinoscorpio appears. However, this Deinoscorpio lives in an alternate universe to the one that exists within Morytania, as Morytania occurs in a separate universe, continuity and timeline: the "Morytaniverse". Torchwood Gielinor Torchwood Gielinor occurs after Voyage to the Edge of the World and before the second part of this roleplay. Before the Storm Before the Storm acts as a prequel to the runiverse, it's first series set in 165(5th), several years before the first role-play. It explains how the runiverse characters lived before the events of that role-play. Inside the GSF Inside the GSF occurs after Revenge of the Alone Ones. It follows the effects Angeror's curse and the time anomalies. The Destruction of Gielinor In Revenge of the Alone Ones, as Angeror dies, the whole of Gielinor is destroyed. This occurs in the Tenth Age, and no fan fictions in the Runiverse can feature Gielinor after this time. = Planets & Locations = Main Galaxies Also known as the Two Galaxies, this region is at the centre of the known Runiverse and contains the main Senate, within the Archaen Cluster. Gower Galaxy One of the Main Galaxies, this galaxy contains less life than the other two. It contains the Jagex Nebula. Jagex Nebula The most notable system in the Jagex Nebula is the Gieli System. It's designated guardian is Angeror. Gieli System The system contains nine planets, and each one contains at least one Moon. The most notable planets and moons within the system include; *Gielinor, a planet which contains several sapient species *Lunica (First Moon of Gielinor), home of the Immortals *Halvinor's Moon (Second Moon of Gielinor), a giant fortress Archaen Cluster The cluster is located between the Galaxies, and contains the Main-Galactic Senate. Strektis Galaxy The Strektis Galaxy contains the most life out of all three Galaxies. The following worlds and systems within the galaxy include; *Kharzia System **Kharzia *Garlak System **Garlak Minor *Jurazzi *Scarap *Zantroz *Hydrax *Karaz *Neoselachia *Shifil *Naturitis *Tarlash *Spiridan *Tyr System **Tyr II *Phobia System **Phobia IV *Sarkash Uraka *Czael *Tortell *Tralg *Urlavirox *Horri Unknown Space This is a massive region of the universe which has been unexplored and next to nothing to known about this area, except that the Kuruzza'Varazza and The Unknown originate here. * Category:Universes